


Braided Hair

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Chaotic lesbians, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mileven-freefrom, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Max has a flashback, and Bev comforts her.or bev and max just being chaotic lesbians and el and mike watch.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093
Kudos: 8





	Braided Hair

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions/implied child abuse
> 
> So I wrote this on a whim, I was planning to post some Benverly but that got kinda put on hold, so here's this!
> 
> (this fic went through no editing at all whatsoever, so be warned)

Bev loved having short hair. It was convenient and practical. It looked cool, and she liked it. Her girlfriend, Max, liked it. Her friends liked it. It was just her look. 

However, Bev missed not being able to style it. She loved to page through fashion magazines, like  _ Vogue,  _ and look at the models’ clothing, but also their hairstyles. She missed being able to do her hair in elaborate braids, or doing some hairstyle that looked funny, or even just a simple ponytail. So sometimes, at night, when she and Max were in bed, she would braid Max’s hair. 

Max fell asleep easily and quickly, contrasting with Bev’s insomnia. Sometimes, on nights when she just couldn’t go to sleep, she would take a few of Max’s red locks and braid them. Max usually never woke up, as Bev was very gentle when it came to pulling. But she’d wake up the next morning to have a bunch of little braids on one side and flash a smile over to Bev, who would blush. Sometimes she took them out, but most times she didn’t. 

One night, Bev and Max laid together on their sofa, watching a movie. Well, technically it was El’s sofa, since El and her boyfriend, Mike, shared an apartment with the. At first they were sitting up side by side, and then it turned to Max draping herself on Bev, which ended up with Max falling asleep while pretty much sitting in Bev’s lap. Bev begins her nightly ritual of braid Max’s hair, when Max’s eyes slowly open. 

“Did I pull too hard?” Bev whispered, stroking Max’s head. 

“A bit, yeah.” Max says softly back. 

“Sorry, hon.” Bev says, kissing the top of Max’s head. “Can I keep braiding?” Max nods. The girl slowly nods off as the other continues braiding. Right when Bev has finished her third braid, Max shoots up from her position in Bev’s lap and begins shaking. 

“Woah, Max, what’s wrong?” 

Max cries softly. She buries her head in Bev’s shoulder, sniffing and sobbing. 

“Max, please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Max removes her head from Bev’s shoulder, sitting down on the sofa next to her. “I-I had a dream ab-about… Neil.” 

Bev knew full well who Neil was. Max had told her after she had a similar episode. Bev could relate. Her experience with father figures was more… physical… than Max’s, but Max also had an abusive step-brother on top of that. 

“Max, listen to me. He can’t and won’t lay a single finger on you for the rest of your life. He’s gone, and he’s never coming back.” Max nods. “Besides,” Bev smiles, “If he did, I’d kick his ass. And so would El, and Richie, and Mike, and everyone else.” 

Max smiles. “Yeah, you guys would.” 

Bev grins. “Can I keep braiding your hair?” 

“Only if I can braid yours!” Max giggles, reaching up to Bev’s short curls. The girls laugh and end up rolling around on the sofa. They were too busy laughing to notice the two figures standing in the kitchen. 

“That’s-” Mike starts. 

“Cute?” El finishes. 

“I was actually going to say  _ way too cheesy _ , but cute works too.” 

“Oh, shut up,” El says, shoving him playfully. “It’s adorable.” 

“Okay, okay, yeah, you’re right.” Mike sighs. “But still-”

“Don’t ruin their moment.” El says, kissing his cheek. 

“We can hear you!” Bev shouts. “We can always hear you, especially when-” Max covers Bev’s mouth with her hand. 

“Oh my God, did you just  _ lick  _ my hand?” Max shouts, taking her hand away. 

“You put it over my mouth! What was I supposed to do, kiss it?” Bev says.

“Actually, I would have preferred that!” Max responds, and Bev kisses her cheek. 

Mike sighs. “Will you guys ever stop being so-” 

“Shut up!” 

  
  



End file.
